Rio-Life Ep-1: Mexican Launch
by T8E.CR34TOR
Summary: The Better Version to my first FanFiction. The story that tells of great ideas for a RIO TV-SERIES.
1. Intro and Refresher

I've wanted an account on FanFiction because I wanted everyone to see what my ideas are made of. Now, you've read my first version of my first FanFiction, RIO LIFE, and I'll admit even for me it wasn't very professional in my opinion but this new version will be better, longer, and will show that I've worked hard to make a good FanFiction, and to show everyone how much I love RIO and every other good story.

NOTE: to make this story as good as it can be, it'll mostly be said in Blu and Jewel's point of view.

Hello everyone, Blu the Macaw here (of course, you know who I am and what I've done with my life), and since you're here, I thought I just refresh your memory. The story of what was and still is my greatest adventure. The story about me and my beautiful wife experiencing everything, and having the best time of our "rio" lives.

It all started years ago, I was just a small and young hatchling who was lost in the big world, until I was taken in by a human being named Linda. For 15 years she's been showing me nothing but love and affection, and from that time on, I believed that's how my life was gonna turn out. I always thought I would be a human in a bird's body.

Until something even better came to me. The most beautiful thing that I've ever seen with my own eyes, Jewel the macaw. She and I met because we were known to be the last Blue Macaws on earth.

Because of Linda, and my other human friend, Tulio, they've brought the female that changed my life for the better. And because of her, I met more new friends, we took down bullies, and best of all, me and Jewel had three children. But a few years after that, when I thought it couldn't get any better, Linda and Tulio discovered that we weren't the only blue macaws! So we took to a trip to the Amazon Rainforest to see if it were true.

Turns out it was true, and quite a surprise even for me. We met a whole flock of Blue Macaws, kinda shows you how funny life is when it throws something new right at you. I even got the chance to meet Jewel's father, aunt, and best friend (who I gotta be honest, still bugs me a little). Anyway, even though we got off with a rocky start, I got use to everyone, and Jewel & I made the Amazon our new home.

Also, from one special night, my friends and my first born daughter, Carla setup a party with my friends to celebrate saving our new home from greedy loggers, and I'll never forget the conversation that me and Jewel had.

She said to me, "You sure you can make the Amazon our home? With the heat, and the creepy bugs?"

Then I said to her with excitement "What, are you kidding? I am Mr. Jungle, totally wild, and very birdly." After that, we continued our talk and I said "You're my one, and only Jewel." Then we just gazed into each other's eyes and enjoyed the rest of the party.

So that's where I thought my life would be. But I've been wrong before. This is where my family and I introduce to you the next adventure that still reminds me how grateful I am for my life.

One More Note: I wanna thank Alexriolover95 and Quantum27 for offering to help me figure out how to update, replace, and do more with my stories. So now, it's all good.


	2. Grateful

I'm about to (detailing) tell you of my next adventure. I've already established what happened before, but our next great adventure came exactly three months after that, and who'da thunk that everything good would come by to you so fast. Let's start.

It was just a normal day in the Amazon jungle, I was just doing my daily patrol around the place for Eduardo (my father-in-law) and everything around me seemed great after the loggers left, heck I can't tell you how many great things have happened for me and family. Maybe I should make a list.

Anyway, so later, when I finished, I returned to my new nest to check on my wife and kids.

"Hi guys" I said to them, my kids were excited to see me, and Jewel replied to me kindly with a giving me a kiss on the cheek "Hi sweetie, how was the patrol?" "Great...as always." I mumbled at that last part.

"What's wrong?" Jewel noticed. I answered back "Oh nothing, it's just...through the past months I've gotten use to sleeping and living in the jungle, your dad has helped make me become braver and stronger, I just think I'm getting a little bored at the moment."

Jewel smiled at me since she kinda understood what I was feeling, so she suggested "Then if you're not too busy tonight, do you wanna go on another date?" "That sounds great." I said with relief.

So Jewel and I just hugged each other, and got to play with our kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Then through the next few hours, the sunset began to set, Jewel's aunt Mimi agreed to babysit, and we flew out to enjoy the sunset together. Everything just felt right at the moment and further, Jewel and I enjoyed ourselves without any problems, everything in the jungle was quiet, and after everything that has happened I doubt anything else could get any better. However, for some reason, Jewel didn't feel the same way so much.

As we looked at moon rise together, she looked at me and said "Hey Blu?" "Yeah?" I replied. "I have to know, do you actually like living in the jungle?"

"Of course."

"Okay, but do you also miss Linda?" After she said, I froze for a second, then said "Yeah, but I'm still glad to be here, and even though I haven't forgotten about that last conversation we together, I'm still glad to be with you, and I'm glad that she's still enjoying her time back at Rio."

She didn't smile but did kindly say "Good. Also, I remember that you said that you would do anything for me. So I was wondering, have I done the same for you at all?"

After hearing that, she looked kind of guilty and I said to cheer her up "What? are you kidding? You've always done as much good for me as Vice Versa, you've made me the happiest and bravest bird in the world. But why are you even asking?"

"I don't know, I think it's because...well, you given up about everything that you've liked just to make me happy. Me, the girl who's gotten too much of what she wanted. I just feel like I'm terrible at doing my job as the wife."

"Oh come on!" I said in shock "I'd bite my own wings off if that were true. I would throw away my new life in the jungle and fly away if that were true. Jewel, you are the most amazing, bravest, beautiful, smartest, and greatest wife a guy like me could ever want. You're my one and only, Jewel. And as long as you're happy and you never leave me, then that is all that I want for the rest of my life."

Saying something like that was even a shock for me. I can't even remember the last time I gave Jewel a real compliment. When she heard that, all I thought about next was how grateful she was to me. She began sob a little, and cuddled with me on the branch, and then we continued our date.

Then for the next three days, things were still perfect, but as a wise person once said "Who ever said that everything was suppose to be perfect?" At least that's what I thought because even after our conversation, Jewel still seemed a bit guilty, and I did my best to make her happy still, and then later, she actually did it for me.


	3. A Time to Remember

Okay, Blu. Can I take this part, I wanna tell everyone this, please?

Oh sure, sorry.

Thanks. Now, hello everyone, as Blu explained earlier, my name is Jewel, and now I can't wait to tell you what happened next. But first, I bet you're wondering what Blu meant when he said he had that last conversation with Linda. Well isn't much as a long story but I thought it would be supportive if I mentioned it.

It was straight after when Blu, and I, and everybody else helped save the Amazon. We were all still celebrating until a helicopter came by, and what came out of it was a News woman, the same woman who announced that my family and I weren't the only Blue Macaws on earth.

The rest of her crew came out, and started broadcasting the next big news. "Directly from the heart of the Amazon rainforest, we have some breaking news." She said, "Thanks to Dr. Monteiro and his team, the entire area will be designated as a National Wildlife Refuge."

Then our human friend, Linda said "And together, we'll make sure this stays safe, right Blu?" Then my Blu said with excitement "Right!" Although, I think that may've that sounded from her ears. Anyway, the news crew continued their little interview, and everyone but Linda and Tulio left.

However, the only problem was that they were planning on going back to Rio in a few days afterwards, and Linda thought that we were coming along with her and Tulio. Now to be honest, I expected him to be excited and say yes, but when she mentioned it to me and Blu, I saw him just standing beside me with a face that didn't show excitement. I wondered what was wrong, but then he signed Linda to come and follow him. I followed along as well, but I was still puzzled. She ran up and saw the center place of my new home, and while Blu was still soaring, he yelled out everyone's names.

"Eduardo! Mimi! Roberto! Raphael! Guys! I need you!" Then after a few seconds everyone he called came out in a flash. Everyone, and my friends, and kids came out onto a branch and noticed Linda. Of course my dad, Eduardo was a little shocked to see her here, but since he got use to Blu, he calmly asked "Blu? What is the meaning of this? Why is your Linda here?" Then Blu replied "She's out here because she's leaving soon, and I thought it would be great if you guys would meet each other."

So Eduardo took a deep breathe and flew to closest branch near Linda, after that he brought in a greeting smile and waved his wing at her. "Oh hello." Linda said with the same reaction. They then shook on it, which in my opinion seemed cute, and then they seemed to get along. After that, my aunt Mimi jumped on to meet her too, and after that I expected Roberto to go next but he seemed nervous.

I wasn't surprised after the way he freaked out while the loggers were still here, but this time he seemed calmer and he then took deep breathe as well as Eduardo did, and he then came down and also gave in a friendly greeting. So they all got use to her, and Tulio as well.

So after our little family introduction, we spend the rest of the few hours playing with each other and having a great time. During the time, Blu communicated with them so that they would know who my dad, aunt, and Roberto are. They were almost as excited as I was, and after the time went by, they were about ready to leave.

"Hey Blu. You and Jewel better get everything ready before we leave." Linda said while she was carrying her package. Blu and I were a little surprised still. Probably because she get the reason why Blu introduced her to everyone. Blu then yelled "Linda wait!" She heard him, and wasn't feeling too good when she saw the look on Blu's face.

Linda leaned down, and Blu gently pulled her hand and hugged it. Then my kids and I came out, Blu smiled and hugged us. She took a brief time to think, and understood what he was trying to tell her. "Oh. Are you saying...you want to stay here? You wanna make this your new home?" Linda said, and Blu nodded, and I didn't smile after hearing that. I just a shocked look since Blu was willing to do this just for me. He was giving up what he desires just to make me happy. And I think Linda understood why he was doing this as well, so she smiled, picked Blu, and hugged him "I promised I would always look out for you. Have I ever broken a promise before?"

Blu smiled and shook his head, then he and Linda hugged again, and did they fist bump. After that, she placed him down, and helped Tulio pack up everything else. She and Tulio then went on their own ride, and waved goodbye to all of us while we did the same by the trees.

Then after that, Blu felt both very good and a little sad that this might goodbye. But things were still good, and as the night went on, we did our celebration in the jungle, and things from then to now were nothing but great, plus I did promise Blu that we could do summers in Rio. So since then, our family has never been more complete.

Also, on another note. back in Rio, Eva, one of my friends noticed that the news crew were heading to the Amazon to broadcast the news about us, so she and her kids stowed away on the helicopter to see us and her husband Rafael. Which explains how she's here now.


	4. The Big Idea

**Remember, these are still Jewel's words.**

So about what happened next, Blu wasn't lying when he said I made myself happy for him. What happened was that after our date, I've been secretly trying to figure out what to do for him. He's done so much that I wanted to repay him even if he said no. I know it's hard for anyone to understand the reason but...I love him.

Now, it took three days, but I finally figured out what I wanted to do for Blu…and also for myself a little. I was flying around still thinking, until I just remembered something important. "Linda's tablet!" I said to myself. I then flew over to where Linda and Tulio's tent use to be, and I was little surprised to see that the tablet wasn't the only thing that they left behind, so I looked around, spotted the touch-screen tablet, and used it to see if I could look up something for Blu. And believe it or not, this wasn't my first experience with a human computer. If you're a bird who lives with Blu, then you learn a thing or two.

As I was trying to look up what to get for Blu, I got a little sidetracked when I noticed the maps. At first it was just a map of the jungle, but when I zoomed out, it seem to get my attention even more. It was a map of the planet, with all the time I've spent with Blu, I've never seen anything that looked this amazing. A big blue and green ball that was filled with jungles, cities, people, exotic animals, non threatening human things, and many many more!

So my decision was final, I wanted to travel around the world with my husband, Blu! I was gonna tell him, but everything else on the map got me distracted...so much that I fell asleep after a few hours.

Luckily while I was doing my thing, the kids and everyone else were fine. When the time passed, Blu spotted me laying next to the tablet on the ground, so he carried me back to our nest very gently so he wouldn't wake me up. I was still sleeping as we were at home, and the sun set. The kids and everyone were now asleep, and Blu laid right next to me.

The next morning, the sun began to rise right to my face, which gave me a good wake up. I noticed Blu next to me, and I didn't really know what happened until he told me lately, but during the time, I stretched and relaxed myself, and waited for everyone to wake up, because I wanted to tell my family what I had planned.


	5. The Big Announcement

As I awoke, all I could do next was wait until Blu and everyone else woke up. For me, it took forever, but I finally heard a yawn come up. It was actually Tiago, but it was a good start, he stood and said with his usual adorable voice "Morning, Mom." I moved in, hugged him, and said "Morning sweetheart, hey can you wake up your sisters, there's something exciting I need to tell you, your dad, and everyone else."

Apparently he thought I was speaking his language. All my little son would like to do was pull pranks on everyone. "Hey sis and sis, mom has a surprise for us, wake up!" Then Carla and Bia bursted in sudden awakening after hearing him scream. Bia was the main one upset "Ugh! What is now, Bird Brain!?" I flew in and said "Whoa whoa! Calm down, sorry girls I just needed you to wake up, I have a surprise for you and everyone." Then my dad, Aunt Mimi, and Roberto came in with a friendly greeting "Good morning, my dear. How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine, oh you both just came in the nick of time, I have a surprise for all of you. All I need to do now is…Oh, wait for Blu to wake up." I said that last part in a bit of a groan. "Can someone help me out here, please?"

"Hold on, Jew-Jew. I think I know what to do." Roberto said, and he was correct. He moved closely to where Blu was sleeping, he held his breath in, and then sang the beginning note from his Welcome Back song he sang to me 3 months ago. A second after that started, Blu awoke in hyper speed saying "Ah! Hey, what do you think you're doing!? Sing to your own wife, pal!" Then he stopped and realized Roberto only sang that to get his attention, and everyone, including me, laughed a little. "Oh. Ha ha." Blu said annoyed, "Okay, Jewel, Roberto, remember that little talk we had 3 months ago? You know how I feel about-" I cut him off by kissing him in cheek, and then he replied "Okay that's much better. Now, you got attention, so...do you all need anything?"

"Yes actually, I need all of you here because I have this big idea." I said beginning to mention my plan, "You see, it's about Blu here. You've been doing great for me since we agreed to leave Rio, and I know you didn't want me to repay, but…I just really wanted to, so yesterday, I found Linda's tablet and made a plan."

"A plan? A plan to do what?" Blu said, and everyone else seem to show the same surprised face. I then took a deep breath and said "Blu…I…I wanna travel around the world with you!"

After everyone heard that, they were completely speechless, and the only one who fainted was my father. Blu noticed but then turned back to me and said "You wanna travel around the world with me? You mean, you and I...flapping around the entire earth!? I-I-I don't know what to say."

Aunt Mimi supported my dad, and as he got up, he said "Uh...my dear, I don't know what to say about this. I mean, no blue macaw or even a single bird has ever traveled around the earth before, and I don't feel safe with you and Blu being the only ones going. In fact, you both just got here."

I said with excitement to my dad. "Dad, I know. Believe me, I don't wanna leave this place. However during the time between being separated from you and meeting Blu, I never really got to see any special part of the world, and ever since I met Blu my life has been nothing but a ball!"

"I just wanna try some new things, and to thank Blu. Not just for reuniting me with you three but...for all the sacrifices he made just make little ol' me happy." I then walked up to Blu and said "Blu...You told me that I was the greatest girl a guy could ever want. Well I feel the same way about you, and I wanna make you happy too." As I stopped there, I kinda shed a tear and smiled dearly. Blu smiled and said "Oh Jewel. You're really wanting do this…just for me?"

"Absolutely." I said, and then I hugged him. "Aw." My aunt said, "Eduardo, do you think they should go?" My dad froze a bit, and said "I don't know. Blu, Jewel, you both are really happy together, and I'm proud of that, but this sounds too extreme, even beyond everything I've experienced."

"Wait. Why's everyone just talking about our parents? Aren't we coming to?" Carla said. Of course, I didn't think that far ahead, and my dad was still a little worried…times 50. But, dad knew that I was old enough to make my own decisions, he knew that I wanted to do this for Blu, and he trusted him to protect me. "So dad, what do you say?" I said to my father with begging eyes, and he said "Okay, as long as you'll be safe." Even Roberto agreed to it, and I was glad that they all did.

My Blu sighed and smiled "Okay, when do we start?" Then I smiled, and we eventually told Rafael and the rest of our friends. As we were getting ready, Blu decided to bring his GPS, which for once I was actually okay with, and a little secret about his device is that it also does video-chat. So while Blu and I are gone, my dad and everyone will video-chat with us on Linda's tablet.

Me and my wonderful husband were about ready to go, I just had only one question. Should we let Carla and our kids come with us or stay in the jungle?

That's all for now, be ready as Blu and Jewel are about to go on their next exciting trip. Little note: this whole article will only be about the pilot, and even though I have a ton of ideas for episodes, I won't be writing about all of them. Unless I ever got lucky enough to ever make this show, but I hope to still do well to continue this story and earn good support.

Also, Thanks Alex, for being the first person to support me and answer this tough question.


	6. Let's Fly

_**Before I start, I just serious wanna thank everyone a million for your great support. Now, after reading everyone's comment, I can see everyone's excited to see Carla, Bia, and Tiago do some traveling too. My original plan was to have them stay in the Amazon so that they can go through their own exciting adventures, and it seems second thoughts came to me. Which guys, I have to admit, you brought out some good points.**_

 _ **Back to Jewel**_

"It's official, the kids are coming." I said to Blu. Normally I expected Blu to say something else about it, but he didn't seem bothered by the idea.

"Hmm. Alright, the family vacation of a lifetime." He said with excitement. Then without warning, our kids just jumped at us with excitement because they heard us. "Yeah! We're going around the world! When do we start!? When do we start!?" Tiago yelled. Carla and Bia showed the same reaction, and I've never really seen them all so hyper at the same time, but I was glad to see I'm the one making everyone smiling again.

Now, it was the middle of the day. Blu, the kids, and I were ready to go, and were ready to say our goodbyes. "Bye guys, I love you." I said to my dad and aunt Mimi with tears. I was also about to hug Roberto goodbye, but just to make sure Blu didn't feel uncomfortable, I saw him just standing and then I surprised Blu by dragging his wing to me, and made it a trio hug. "Yeah yeah. I'll miss you guys too. Be safe." Roberto said as he chuckled and hugged both me and Blu tightly.

"Oh Blu." My dad said. Blu turned and replied "Yeah dad?" He then hugged him too, and said "You be safe, and take care of my daughter, okay?"

Blu smiled and said turning to me "Always." After that, we all reached into a big group hug, continued our goodbyes with everyone, and then flew off on our next journey. The kids were excited, Blu was excited, but I don't think there were as excited I was. It was amazing. I haven't felt this exhilarated since we left Rio. One thing for sure, Blu, the kids, and I were up high in sky once again, and about to see the rest of the world!


	7. A Lovely Night pt1

I believe it's back to me please?

Oh sure. Sorry I feel like I kept speeding through everything.

Thanks honey. So, Blu here again, and I think you're gonna like this new part of our story. As we left the jungle, all my family and I could think about was what we were gonna next together. Our first stop however, has already been decided. We were leaving South America, and on our way to Mexico. You see…before we moved to the amazon, it was the beginning of January, which meant the new year celebration, and now it's the middle of April, and we're going to Mexico first because Jewel and I recently learned that all the birds in Mexico had their own holiday that was more colorful or exhilarating than the Day of the Dead, or anything else that the Mexicans have ever celebrated.

So on the way, nothing happened much, except for the fact that my poor kids were getting a little tired. Carla was yawning a little loud and said "Hey guys…I'm excited to be on this vacation, and can't wait to go loco in Mexico, but I'm getting pretty tired."

"She's right, Blu, I mean it is sunset after all." Jewel said, and I didn't wanna disagree. So while we were still flying, I spotted a cute parade float. I thought it would be good enough us to sleep in a little and help us on getting closer to Mexico. "Hey Jewel, why don't we try the float? Over there."

"Alright. I doubt this'll be any different from the fairy." Jewel said. So we rested in, I comforted the kids, and while Jewel and I were still perfectly awake, I decided to move in and cuddle with the greatest girl on the face of the earth. And man, ever since we moved to the jungle, I thought my life would turn into a risky game…but I was wrong (wrong x50).

I'm still a great father, a good member of the tribe, and a great husband. I never felt even more happy with my natural home, and with seeing my family's wild and fun side everyday. Thanks to Jewel, I doubt my entire life could get any better. So as I was cuddling with my girl, I decided to bring up something funny. "Hey Jewel?", Jewel then turned to my eyes, smiled, and softly said "Yeah?"

I felt little nervous to continue, and even after every heroic thing I've done, I never wanted to stop feeling both nervous and relaxed around her. "I just wanted to say…thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it."

Jewel then chuckled since she knew what I was doing, she then said "Aw. Well…I would anything for you. You know that, right?" I chuckled back and said "Of course I do."

Then, we hugged, cuddled, and enjoyed the rest of the night together as our kids were still sleeping. Unfortunately the night didn't really end with that. While my kids were still sleeping, and Jewel and I were still enjoying each other's company, the float began to move, and me and Jewel fell off of it unexpectedly. "Ow!" We both said as we landed on the ground. I broke Jewel's fall but we still bopped each other's heads. As it took a moment for us to get up and clear our sight after that hit, it began to clear out, and I saw the float a little too far from where we standing, "Oh no. Jewel, Jewel, come on get up! The float is moving and the kids are still on it!" After hearing 'moving' and 'kids,' she got up and was as worried as I was.

"Blu, come on!" Jewel said scared as I caught up with her while flying. This was pretty bad. Me and Jewel were having a peaceful time together, and now our kids were still asleep on a moving float. I had my worries, but like every good dad knows...things will get better. They always do.


	8. A Lovely Night pt2 & First Friend

Me and Jewel were still flying off, and unfortunately it easy finding our kids. The float that were on was actually covered in a large sheet, and when it started moving, it caught up with the other floats. Now it's Carnival all over again.

But even though it took forever, we finally found them, and it turns out, they were having a fun time. You see, what happened to them was that…

Wait, wait. Dad, can I tell this part, please?

Oh Carla, sure.

Thanks. Hey everyone, you already know me as Carla, and of my bro and sis. Now, you know what happened to us, and personally, we never blamed mom and dad for what happen. Our dad was right when he says we were having a fun time. What happened was that the float was still moving, and I was the first wake up since…a maraca fell on my head. "Ah! Hey I'm up! I'm up! Morning all ready?" I yawned. When I opened my eyes everything seemed like a bit of a blur, and I couldn't tell if it was the sun or a spotlight.

"Oh no." I said, I then shook Bia and Tiago to wake them up, "Ah! Woah, so how it feels." Tiago said, he thought I was trying to get even for him for his daily tricks but then he and Bia realized that I was trying to wake them up because we're lost! "What's going on?" Bia said with her mouth and eyes wide open.

I explained "I don't know. But hey there's no need to worry. I'm pretty mom and dad are looking for us right now, and since I'm the oldest, I say we go and find them."

"What no way! I'm the smartest and I say that we stay here and wait!" That came from Bia, and even though she was right, I didn't feel comfortable taking demands from my younger sis. She and I just continued arguing as Tiago just sat with a bored look, then we stopped as we heard a big yell, "Hey! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep, dogs!"

I flew off of the float and saw that we were in like a huge garage, and that voice we heard came from a bird. A weird "new to me" kind of bird that seemed like Pop-Pop's age.

Bia and Tiago followed me out, and I thought it would be good if this bird helped us "Excuse me sir, we're not dogs." I said while giggling. "Huh…what? Oh, w-what are you kids doing here?" The bird said.

"We're a little lost, can you tell us where we are?" Bia said. Our new friend flew down, (and I didn't wanna bring it up, but from up close he was awfully tall) he then said with smiling "You're here, in Mexico City, and this building you're in is my garage. Oh, and my name is Sebastian what's yours?"

"Carla."

"Bia."

"Tiago."

"Nice to meet you. Now what exactly are three young hatchlings doing here?" Tiago answered back "We were going on vacation, but then some nutjob separated us from our parents, and we ended up here."

"I'm sorry about that kids. The best I think you can do now is just wait here with me until your parents come. Uh…do they look like you, and what kind of birds are you three?"

Of course you can guess who answers his good question, my loving smart aleck sister "We're blue macaws, and I'm sorry but haven't you ever heard of us before?" "No, should I have?" Sebastian asked.

I then quickly said "Never mind that. Yes, our parents look like us, and hopefully they're a lot closer than we think, and right now I'm hoping we can trust you."

"No need to worry, I maybe a stranger, but I'm also a friend."

So for the past hour, my sibs and I trusted Sebastian, and enjoyed ourselves as good as we could. Sebastian even turned on the TV for us, and thank goodness he had American channels, plus it's been a long time since my family and I enjoyed some TV.

For a while since we've been watching our favorite channels, we've just been sitting around as Sebastian was looking to spot our parents for us, and can I just say, he's the first guy we've met since we left the jungle, and he's already proven himself to be a good friend, however I still wanted keep up a little. Since my dad wasn't the only one who had to learn more about taking care of us from Pop-Pop, it's my responsibility to take care of my sibs.


	9. A Lovely Night pt3 & Party Friends

As we went over, my sibs and I got separated from our parents, found ourselves in a garage, and met the first friend from our vacation, Sebastian. It's been almost two hours now, it was the middle night, but me and my sibs were still fine.

I had my worries about Sebastian at first, but he's a lot more friendly than he looks. He allowed us to play around and watch his TV, while he was just keeping watch from out his window looking to see if our parents would come. After a while, we met some more new friends.

"Hey Sebastian!" Said an excited female bird. She looked new to me as well. She almost looked like Aunt Mimi, and there were three more birds with her.

"Oh, hey guys. How you doing?" He asked. They answered with surprise "We're doing great. Hey I hope you're ready for the celebration tonight and––oh my gosh! Who are your friends here?" She seemed more hyper to see us than Aunt Mimi was.

As they came flying down to us, they couldn't help but see how new and cute we look to them. Now, normally I like being the center of attention, but this isn't what I had in mind. "Hey there little guys, what's your name's?" That came from one of the birds. We answered back with what we told Sebastian, "I'm Carla, and this Bia and Tiago. And yours?" As they introduced themselves they seemed to be more interested in us.

The girl that I just mentioned is named Elizabeth, and even though she was pretty hyper, she was as nice as Sebastian, and her other friends were named Oscar, Tebo, and Diego. "Nice to meet you all, now I just wanna ask, you mentioned a party earlier. A party for what?" Bia asked. Tebo answered "The party for all us birds. You see, every year the people in this country celebrate stuff like Halloween or Day of the Dead, but we bird's celebrate a holiday of own that more exhilarating and colorful than all of those combined. We just came to see if Sebastian wanted to come, but now…the more, the merrier I guess."

"Wow, I'd like to go through that!" Tiago yelled. We all agreed with him "Yeah!" But Sebastian stood up and kindly said "Oh I'm sorry fellas but that's not a good idea. I'm staying here with you three until your parents find you, and since you're new to this city it's not safe for any of you to be out."

"Aw, you got separated your parents? That's so sad." Said Elizabeth. Hearing that just made her love us even more. "Come on. I wanna to the party please?" Tiago out of all of us begged, and Sebastian still refused. "Sebastian look, it won't hurt if they came with us…and hey, who says their parents aren't at the party right now, trying to look for them?" But he kept arguing "The answer is still no. Now if you guys wanna go without me that's fine, but as long as their parents are looking for them, they're my responsibility. So I say they're staying here."

"Fine." That came from me and my bro & sis. "Okay. Look kids, how about this, we'll go to the party now, and see if we can find your parents there." Tebo said, and the others agreed on that plan. Plus, they already figured that it wouldn't tough for them to find our parents since they're all blue like us. So they went off, and we had stayed behind…as usual. Me and my sibs are growing up and hoped that throughout this vacation, our parents would see that. I mean, I still love my parents, but I think they care about us too much. I just hope that we'll get the chance sooner or later.

Now, it was only Tebo and Oscar that went out to find them, but Elizabeth and Diego wanted to stay and get to know us a little more.

"So you guys came from Rio and the Amazon?" Diego said. "Wow. I bet your parents really know how to travel." Said Elizabeth.

We looked at each with a smile and Tiago said "It's complicated. But yeah, our mom was the one who had the idea for this vacation that we're on right now."

Bia stepped in "She actually wanted to do this because we've never seen the whole world before, and most importantly because she wanted to thank our dad. You wouldn't believe how much he gave up just us and our mom happy."

"Aw. Sounds like you got quite a charming father." Elizabeth said. So we just continued our conversation, and had a good time getting to hang out with our new friends. Elizabeth was hyper and never showed a downside, Diego was kind, tough, and caring, and the others were all the same. If we meet new friends like these through the rest of our vacation, then I don't think I wanna stop.


	10. A Lovely Night pt4 & Mexican Launch

While we were still in the garage playing with our friends, our parents were at the party that Tebo mentioned. They were on building that was facing the party. Which by the way, I wish you could've seen it, because it's almost Nico and Pedro's club (x30). "Do you think they're there?" My mom said still worried.

Our dad was just as worried but wanted to keep his cool since he knew things were going to get better "I hope so. Look the best thing to do is to-" Cut off by mom "Not panic? Oh Blu, for the first time ever, I think I am panicking. We've never lost the kids before. I'm just so scared." I don't think my mom was ever this sad before. So my dad did what they always like to do with each other in a crisis…hug. "Look, I'm scared too. Believe me, I'm as worried as you are but if there's one that I've learned while we were in the Amazon is that things can and will always get better. Come on, birds of blue feathers…"

My mom was still crying, but understood what Blu was telling her. She wiped the tears from off her cheeks, smiled, and said "Have to…and will always stick together. Thanks Blu. I love you."

"I love you too, and keep this mind. We'll find the kids no matter how long it takes, and after that, I'll go wherever you want to go." My dad has done a lot of heroic things for my mom, and maybe through vacation he'll do something that eclipses all of that.

And after that…my parents just couldn't stop hugging each other. So then they flew down to where the party was, and they looked for us all over. "Excuse me sir, my wife and I are looking for three children of ours, they look like us, have you seen them?" Mom and dad asked that same question to every random bird they saw, and they each gave the same answers "Nope, sorry, not a one."

"Carla! Tiago! Bia!" Dad yelled, and while they were still looking for us, Tebo and Oscar were out looking for my parents. "Where they could be?" Oscar said "If they look like their kids, and they're all blue, then I doubt it could be this tough."

Tebo wanted to agree him but "Try telling that to the three hundred colorful birds that are already here. Yeah, this'll be as easy as…BLUEberry pie."

"Oh! This would be easier if we remembered to ask Carla and the others what their parents' names were." Oscar said giving himself a winged faceplant. Just then, dad heard Oscar when he said my name. He then turned and noticed him, "Excuse sir, did you just say Carla?" He replied "Yeah, wait a minute, are you her dad?"

"Yes, yes!" Blu said smiling. Jewel came closer, "Do you know where she and her brother and sister are? I'm her mother by the way."

Tebo "Yeah, they're in a garage with our friends not too far from here. Come with us."

So they followed Tebo and Oscar, and when Sebastian saw them come out the window, he said with excitement "Hey guys, I think they're here."

We heard him and jumped up with excitement. They led our parents through the door, then we surprised them by speeding to hug them. "Kids, aw, thank goodness you're alright!" Mom said bursting into tears of joy, and my dad was just as excited.

"Oh my gosh, you must their parents, right?" Elizabeth asked. They nodded, and we introduced our parents to our new friends. Then when Sebastian walked and said to my dad "Yeah, your kids were safe the whole time, they are really something. I can see why you gave up so much for them." Then Mr. Modest blushed a little since our friends saw how selfless he is. Mom then hugged him, and said "Sebastian, everyone, thank you for watching our kids. I wish we could repay you."

"No need to. First you'll know about the five of us is that we're always willing help friends." Said Elizabeth.

"Still isn't there anything we could do for you." Dad said.

"Well. I do have one idea." Oscar said, and by the look on his face. I bet I was gonna like it.

We all flew off together to the center of the party. And boy it was quite a sight for my eyes! Another big surprise is that Elizabeth and Tebo were actually the hosts of the party. So she announced to everyone that we're all ready to start, and we began to shake our tails.

Elizabeth wanted to dance with Tiago, I got with Sebastian, and Bia got with the others. We all enjoyed ourselves since we were celebrating our first bird-only holiday. Things got even more interesting when everyone saw how our parents danced. They flew up, showed every bit of Samba they had, and everyone just couldn't stop seeing how cute our parents looked together.

As the music stopped, everyone clapped and cheered. Our parents stopped and…man I'm not use to talking about stuff like this…gazed into each other. "You never seize to amaze me, Jewel." Our dad said, and mom gave "Funny, I was just about say the same thing."

Then the music continued, and we continued dancing. "Hey Sebastian, can you watch the kids for us a little longer?" Dad said, my parents really enjoyed themselves again, and they trusted Sebastian to keep us safe. "Sure."

We came back to the garage. Sebastian and the others saw that we were tired, so they comforted us to bed. "Oh Sebastian. Look at how cute they are." Elizabeth said, and Sebastian said "They're not the only ones. Look." He pointed to Blu and Jewel who were outside of the building cuddling while looking at the moon. "We better give everyone some privacy." Sebastian then moved to his resting spot keeping an eye on us.

So that was…

Hang on, sweetie. Can you let finish, please?

Oh sure dad.

Thanks. So that was it. Our first stop on our ultimate vacation turned out to be great. Me and Jewel enjoyed ourselves, and our kids met their first new friends. So after that, we enjoyed ourselves again. My wife and I enjoyed the night, we trusted Sebastian to keep our kids safe, and the next day, our kids gave Sebastian, Elizabeth, and everyone else their goodbyes, and together we continued our new adventure. From the Amazon to Mexico City, and where to next is the only question.

AUTHOR's WORDS:

So that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed the pilot to my own series. Now just a reminder, I won't be showing every episode I have in mind, just some, but you'll see more. Not just with Rio, but Sonic, and whatever else I can think of.


End file.
